


Maggie and Jordan’s Picnic

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 3 - sunburnby Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Maggie and Jordan’s Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 3 - sunburn  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

It’s a lovely Spring day. The sun is out, the sky is that pretty light blue with puffy white clouds, bird singing, cool breeze and the temperature is in the 60’s. Maggie and Jordan decide to have a nice picnic in the park. Jordan lays out a blanket and he and Maggie sit comfortably on it.

Jordan: What’s in the basket?

Maggie: Two egg salad sandwiches, two red apples, chips, cheese puffs, pretzels and wine.

Jordan: My favorite. I’m starving.

Maggie takes out the food and Jordan gets the wine and pours it into their mugs. Maggie thought they would be better then wine glasses on a picnic. Less likely to spill. As they eat, they enjoy listening to the birds sing and the cool breeze on their arms, legs and face. There’s laughter in the air from the children that are playing with their parents and dog lovers playing catch with their dogs. They also talked about what’s been going on in their lives. Two hours went by when Maggie realized the time. 

Maggie: Oh! Wow! I have a psychology class in an hour.

Jordan: I’ll help clean up.

Maggie: (smiles) Thanks.

Jordan: Thank you for the lovely afternoon. I had a great time.

Maggie: You’re welcome. I had a great time too.

When Maggie arrived home, she saw Mel in the kitchen working on new potions. 

Mel: Hey! How was your picnic with Jordan?

Maggie: (gitty) It went very well.

Mel looks up at Maggie.

Mel: Oh, Maggie. Your face, arms and legs are sunburned.

Maggie looks at her arms and legs.

Maggie: Oh. I didn’t even notice. I was in a hurry and forgot to put on sunscreen. We weren’t planning on staying out so long. Time just melts away when I’m with him.

Mel: (walks over to Maggie and smiles) I’m glad he makes you happy. You deserve it.

Maggie: Thanks Mel. I have to get ready for my psychology class. It’s in 45 minutes.

Mel: Okay. When you get back, you can tell Macy and me all the details of your date with Jordan.

Maggie: (has serious look) It wasn’t a date, but yes, we can have a girls night and talk all about it.


End file.
